1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to wilderness survival tools for hunters, outdoorsmen, backpackers, and the like, and more particularly to combination tools for hunters, outdoorsmen, backpackers, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination tools for hunters, outdoorsmen, backpackers, and the like, which tools serve the purpose of a plurality of conventional bush tools are known in the prior art, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,113,844; 2,105,239; 2,717,442; 2,721,340; 3,252,489; and 3,321,783. (The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.)
No representation is made that any of the above-listed patents is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.
Some of these prior art combination bush tools are undesirably complex, and thus, while they serve the function of several conventional bush tools, are not well adapted to the requirements of the solitary outdoorsman or backpacker who wishes to carry only the most indispensible tools in the lightest and most compact form possible.
Some of these prior art combination bush tools comprise all of the parts of each component conventional tool, and thus do not effect substantial economies of weight or bulk.
In general, these prior art combination bush tools are not adapted to make use of materials available in the field, and thus do not achieve the maximum possible reduction of weight and bulk.